The Last Goodbye
by Red Ink Madame
Summary: It's a cruel irony that the sudden death of a man they both loved brings them back together. But Diane can hardly hold a grudge and it won't mean anything now that he's gone. If anyone understands her grief besides Kalinda, it's Alicia.


Based on the events of 5.15 and possibly 5.16. Also contains spoilers from both 5.15 and possibly the promo trailer for 5.16.

For **Josh Charles**, an incredibly talented actor who brought William Paul Gardner to life with such skill and talent.

Thank you.

* * *

It's a cruel irony that the sudden death of a man they both loved brings them back Diane can hardly hold a grudge and it won't mean anything now that he's gone.

If anyone understands her grief besides Kalinda, it's Alicia.

They are still adversaries. They will still battle in court. But Diane knows that the pain she feels. The heartbreak and the loss, is felt also by the one woman Will had truly loved.

"I am sorry." Alicia almost whispers, her voice hoarse.

"For what?" Diane asks, slightly stunned. But then given everything that's happened, she knows she shouldn't be.

"For the way everything turned out." Alicia pauses, letting out a shaky breath.

"You don't have to apologize Alicia." Diane answers softly. Gone is the resentment. The anger and the hurt. It's too late for that now.

"I do. I never meant for things to happen like they did. I needed to break away. I had to..." Alicia falters and a flurry of emotions flash across her face.

Diane moves closer. Knows that she's only person Alicia can turn to right now.

"I am just so sorry." Alicia whispers, her face crumpling as Diane wraps an arm around her and Alicia leans into her slightly.

Her body wracked with sobs as Diane struggles to stay strong.

"Let it out." Diane whispers as the heartbreaking sound of Alicia's sobs resonate through the air.

Diane barely manages to be the one to offer comfort. She's never been good in situations of grief. But somehow, she knows that it's exactly what Alicia needs.

"You don't have to be strong." Diane whispers as Alicia sobs become slightly subdued and Alicia pulls away.

"I know." Alicia whispers as Diane reaches behind her and grabs a box of tissues, handing one to Alicia. "Thank you." She says softly and Diane offers a reassuring smile as they share a moment.

A moment of silent understanding. A moment that says more than words ever could. It's not just the grief that unites them, but also the love for a man who brought so much to their lives in so many immeasurable ways.

A man who taught them both so very much.

For Diane, Will had been the catalyst for so many things in her life. Her relationship and eventual marriage to kurt. The rise and success of her career as a lawyer especially in the days, weeks, months and years following the creation of Lockhart & Gardner.

They were almost the very definition of a successful marriage. The very definition of partnership steeped in respect, trust and a certain understanding combined with a unwavering and unquestionable sense of loyalty.

They had truly been a force to be reckoned with.

For Alicia, Will had well and truly been the love of her life. Despite everything she been through with Peter and the love she still held for him. The attraction and chemistry between Will and her had been undeniable. Even from the start.

Part of her knows that the creation of Florrick, Agos & Associates is honestly the best thing that happened to her. But she knows that it won't stop the guilt and the what ifs that will plague her. She knows that ultimately she left Lockhart & Gardner because of him.

But she also knows it was time to leave.

The moment between them is quickly broken as the shrill sound of Alicia's phone pierces the deafening silence in the room. Grabbing her phone, which is nestled in the pocket of her coat, she glances down at the screen. Knowing that even though they've both lost someone so incredibly important to both of them. The world spins madly on.

"I have to go." Alicia utters, as she glances at Diane and Diane nods slightly in understanding as she stands up and moves slowly towards the door.

"Diane..." Alicia pauses, struggling to find the right words. Her hand resting on the handle of the door.

"I know." Diane answers and the smallest of smiles weaves across Alicia's lips as she slips out and down the hall.

Diane knows that this won't be the last time that Alicia will come to her and she can't help but see that it's the cruel irony from death of man they both loved, which has brought them back together.

* * *

Honestly one of the hardest stories I have ever written, with the muse that almost didn't happen.

_Death is certain,life is not._ ~ **Unknown**


End file.
